Sweet Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: This takes place after the raft sinks in The Big Gold Strike. It is more Pinger fluff. Just read it anyway. It's sweet fluff!


_**A/N This takes place after the raft sunk in The Big Gold Strike. Yes I know in the episode at the end  
Gilligan finds a pearl and they all go off in search of more but I changed the ending to what I wanted.  
Yes it is fluff but it is sweet fluff. :D**__**As you are aware, the late Sherwood Schwartz is the one who owned Gilligan's Island and it's characters.  
**__**I do not. **__**Now read on.**_

The inflatable life raft had sunk. It was all their fault. They had discovered a gold mine. Each of them consumed with gold fever. Six of them tried to sneak a gold bag onto the raft even though it would not support the weight of it which caused the raft to sink. The seven castaways swam back to the shore and collapsed down on the beach after their ordeal.

Now they were gathered around a camp fire to keep warm and dry their wet clothes.

Ginger rubbed her arms with her hands in hopes to generate some warmth. The Professor watched Ginger attempting to warm herself up. She had been pretty quiet since they made it back to shore.

The Professor knew Ginger had been terrified she was going to drown. She exclaimed that she could not swim and clung to him tightly on the raft as it began to sink. When they hit the water, she kept her arms around him to stay a float.  
She did somehow manage to paddle her way back but she was still scared.

Ginger went over to sit down on a log that was being used for a bench.

The Professor decided to join her by sitting next to her. "You okay?" He asked.  
"I guess so." The actress replied. "I guess it was pretty silly of me to take that gold."  
"Ginger we all were pretty stupid to do such a thing. I should have known better myself."  
The actress nodded and held her arms across her body feeling a chill. The Professor pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her.

The movie star did not know what to make of this but was not about to protest.  
She adored the Professor and if he wanted to hold her, she wasn't about to tell him he couldn't. She smiled resting her head back against him.  
"Feel better?" He asked of her.  
"Much." She smiled.

Mary Ann looked over and saw the scene. A tiny smile came to her face as she knew how much Ginger liked the Professor. The girl would talk about him non-stop. The Professor this and the Professor that. Lighting up at the smallest things. Like when he would sit next to her at dinner. To Ginger it meant everything in the world.  
There was one thing that Mary Ann knew bothered Ginger. It was the fact that she was sleeping in the Professor's shirt. The farm girl had not anything to sleep in and he had offered her one of his shirts. Although Ginger knew perfectly well that it was no big deal it still got to her.

Right now though the starlet was in heaven being wrapped up in the Professor's arms.  
The camp fire continued to burn brightly while the castaways made some small talk.  
Ginger had closed her eyes and began to doze off. The Professor noticed the sleeping actress in his arms. Not wishing to wake her, he carefully picked her up and carried her back to her hut.

Walking inside, he set her down on her bed. Ginger opened her eyes slightly and said a soft. "Good night Professor. I love you." And then closed her eyes drifting back off to sleep.

He pulled the covers up over her and kissed her temple. "Good-night Ginger. I love you too."

**Next morning**

Ginger awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She had a wonderful dream. The Professor kissed her and told her he loved her. It was as if she could actually feel his kiss.

Still with a smile plastered on her face, the actress sat up in bed and swung her legs over. She noticed she was still in her dress. The movie star shrugged thinking she must have fallen asleep in it.

Ginger got up and freshened up. She changed into a new dress and was applying her make-up when she noticed Mary Ann wasn't in her bed. Thinking she must have started breakfast, Ginger continued applying her make-up and brushed her hair.

A few minutes later, the door to the hut opened and Mary Ann walked in.  
Ginger was startled. "Where were you?" She asked.  
"Oh I just did a little laundry before I turned in last night." The farm girl explained.  
"Your dress." Ginger nodded. "It did get soaked last night in the lagoon."  
"Yes but that's not all." Mary Ann held out the shirt she wore at night. "Here."

The redhead was puzzled. "What is that?"  
"It's yours." Mary Ann smiled.  
"Mine?"  
"Ginger I can't sleep in this. The Professor belongs to you. You should have this not me."  
The starlet smiled. "Mary Ann you don't…"  
"Yes I do. Take it."  
"But what are you going to…"  
"Don't worry about me." Mary Ann smiled. "Mrs. Howell has something I can borrow. Now take the shirt. You should have it. You are the one who loves him. Not me."  
Ginger stood up and hugged the brunette. "You are too sweet." She said.

The two girls joined the others for breakfast. Mary Ann nudged Ginger to go sit next to the Professor. Not really needing any encouragement, the redhead placed herself next to him and said a cheerful good morning.  
He replied with a good morning of his own and asked her how she was.  
"I'm fine." Ginger replied taking a bite of her food. She then smiled at him. "I had a wonderful dream." She said softly to him.  
"Oh? What was it?" He asked.  
Ginger moved closer to him and whispered as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I dreamt you kissed me and told me you loved me."  
"You did?"  
"Yes. It was so romantic." She continued in her breathy seductive voice.  
The Professor smiled at her saying nothing.

Breakfast came to an end and Ginger followed the academic to his lab hoping to be granted the opportunity to assist him with whatever experiment he was working on and to see if she could get a real kiss out of him. The one from her dream was nice but she wanted to experience it for real.

The Professor set up for his latest experiment and asked Ginger to hand him one of his chemistry books. She obliged and watched him as he read it over.  
"Professor." She began. "I want to thank you for yesterday. For being there for me. I was never so scared in my life."  
The academic looked up. "Ginger you are a lot braver than you think."  
"I didn't feel that way." She sighed. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Ginger you are a strong woman. You can survive anything. You are surviving living on this island aren't you?"  
"Only because of you." Ginger replied as she stood next to him. "I know I wouldn't be able to deal with this if you weren't around. You are so calm and rational. It makes me feel better."

The Professor gently touched her chin with his finger. "Is there any other reason?"  
The movie star nodded. "Yes. I love you."  
He stood up and took her hands in his. "Ginger you know that dream you had last night."  
She nodded. "Yes."  
"It wasn't a dream."

With that he captured her lips in a gentle kiss which grew to a more passionate one as they held eachother tight.

The End!


End file.
